


If You Throw Me With the Lions.

by joganprince



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Awkward Conversations, Biting, Claw Marks, Eating out, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Naruto being used, Naruto worshiping Hinata both in and out of the bedroom, Nerves getting the best of her., Oral Sex, Romance, Submissive Naruto, allusions to lions, going down, lion motifs, pillow princess Hinata, romantic sex, slowly opening up dom Hinata.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joganprince/pseuds/joganprince
Summary: Hinata is intimidated by Naruto's height.And as such Naruto comes up with a solution to "solve" Hinata's inferiority complex.First two chapters are dialogue and introversion based.Naruto find a way to make Hinata feel tall and dominate both in and out of the bedroom.Naruto is on his knees as Hinata looms over him draped over a chair, she is nude from the waist down, and Naruto Is doing his best to make her feel in control and powerful,A timer is set and Naruto eats out Hinata for 25 min sessions at a time.This is the first time Hinata hasn't felt intimidated by Sex with Naruto,this slowly opens a want and a desire she never knew she wanted.Dominate Hinata Submissive and very giving Naruto.ROUGH DRAFT, I will be adding more to this later and soon.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 27





	1. Your so tall.

“Your so tall” she stammered

“Your like a a carnivore and I am like , I am me., and to be honest its intimidating always looking up to you,”

*Hinata looked to the side as she spoke to avoid Naruto’s gaze.

Hinata was a petite women in her early twenties

And while she has been gaining confidence she still was intimidated by Naruto, by a voice in the back of her head that she wasn’t good enough for him.

Naruto was taken aback, 

He had never been described in a way like that by a woman, especially by Hinata.

He would be lying if he wasnt both flattered and aroused at the way Hinata was unable to look him into the eye as her voice was barely above a whisper.

It was so alluring and so very hot.

“Hinata, I want to find a way to make you feel less intimidated and more incontrol”

Hinata froze,

Naruto… no that's quite alright I didn't mean for anything to umm I wasn't trying to,

Naruto interrupted,

“Hinata how about for our next date that was scheduled for next week you come over to my place?”  
This came out in a very quick rapid fire bombardment due to Naruto’s nerves getting the best of him.

“Umm…” he continued

“I think you and I can figure out a way to make you more in control.”

At this Hinata’s stomach fluttered

“Ok” she whispered,

“Wait what did you say Hinata?”

“Ok!” She said again at a louder pitch with her voice cracking.

“Ok than It’s a date!” Naruto's face broke out into an absolute beaming smile.


	2. First Time *Flashback*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks back to her awkward first time with Naruto.
> 
> The sex was awkward and painful.
> 
> A sweaty collision of limbs, a very flushed Naruto trying his best to keep a steady rythme, while in reality he has no idea what he is doing.
> 
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Preview
> 
> *will be Naruto making it up to Hinata for the awkward first sex session.
> 
> In the next chapter Hinata will be leaning on the edge of a chair as Naruto preps Hinata to be in-control this time
> 
> As Naruto kisses licks Hinata's clit and innerfolds as he hums to himself,
> 
> Hinata exhales as she runs her hands through Naruto's hair as he hungrily laps her, and greedily explores her with his mouth.

Breath Hinata breath, she was preparing herself for what was about to transpire, for what had been planned for a little less than a week.

To be honest Hinata still wasn’t overly confident with herself in the bedroom,

She was easily intimidated after-all she was a petite women, and Naruto was like a massive carnivorous cat,

Waiting to pounce and consume her whole.

Her first time with Naruto was awkward, afterall neither of them had had any prior experience before each other.

Her love making with Naruto while Naruto was very gentle still hurt, she was expecting it to hurt, but still, she was unprepared.

With Naruto looming over her she felt especially small,

in a sweaty tangle of limbs Naruto slowed his thrusts, is eyes widened with concern

Hinata you look pale, should I stop?

No its fine, she spoke through gritted teeth,

Naruto’s eyes widened while he ever so slowly pulled out of Hinata

His penis still hard and erect, and unfulfilled. 

Naruto walked towards the end of the bed, and tossed Hinata a sheet to wrap herself in.

Hinata felt a deep sense of shame, after-all she wanted to please Naruto, they had had so many years of sexual tension which blossomed into a deep love, the two of them have always had a deep understanding of one another, and Hinata wanted this to translate into their lovemaking.

Naruto was quiet but his head was buzzing with so many questions, 

Did I hurt her, was I not gentle enough, his heart sunk into his chest when he saw the discomfort he had given her during their first attempt at lovemaking.

Naruto was nervous as hell, he had no experience, prior to his relationship with Hinata this act was supposed to be an almost holy union between the two of them

He wanted to please Hinata and be everything she needed both inside and outside the bedroom.

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and rested his head onto her lap before falling asleep.

Hinata felt so very safe but at the same time she felt a deep sense of shame at not beign able to please Naruto and also the little amount of pleasure she received during their first attempt at lovemaking.


End file.
